SLAM, SLAM, SLAM
by darkstardragon432
Summary: Karin and Toshiro get revenge on Rukia and Ichigo after being too loud when doing 'IT'. adult themes.KarinXToshiro, IchigoXRukia enjoy! THIS IS FOR YOU   SHAHO xxXxx


**SLAM, SLAM, SLAM,**

**!WARNING CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT!**

**!PLEASE HAVE A PEE BEFORE YOU READ THIS!**

**!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

SLAM, SLAM, SLAM,

"GRR" Ichigo growled with frustration.

SLAM, SLAM, SLAM,

"GRRRR"

SLAM, SLAM, SLAM,

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, Ichigo knocked on the wall to try and shut Karin and Toshiro up.

SLAM, SLAM, SLAM,

"FOR GOD SAKE SHUT THE FUCK UP" Ichigo shouted angered by his sister and her boyfriend's forever banging.

SLAM, SLAM, SLAM,

"DAMN I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE" Ichigo stormed off to Karin's room to hear panting, moaning and shouting. "I guess they just finished"

SLAM, SLAM, SLAM,

"Or not"

SLAM, SLAM, SLAM,

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

In Karin's room 

"I'll get it"

"No leave it, it'll be Ichi-nii I want to get my own back from when Rukias around and they're at it constantly too"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Sorry I'll be back soon" Toshiro got off Karin and when to the door still nude.

Click Toshiro opened the door "what?"

With Ichigo 

Click the door opened "what?" An irritated captain said.

"God put some clothes on I don't want to see you go commando that's my sisters job, but will you quiet down all I can hear his constant slamming and I've got people coming over soon" he said seriously

"First, no were both men, and I haven't finished with Karin yet, thanks to your rude intrusion, and second we don't complain when you and Rukia go at it constantly for six hours a day, yes Karin counted"

"Hey you had no right to count Karin you perv, and finish quick its grating on me"

"OK, hurry up Shiro-Kun and bog of Ichi-nii go do Rukia or whatever you're good at and Shiro-Kun's off duty today so you're on back up call." She said throwing the 'phone'

3 hours later

Click the front door opened "Hey Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Rangiku and Renji"

SLAM, SLAM, SLAM,

"What the hell is your dad fighting Karin again?" Renji asked.

"No, the total opposite Karin and Toshiro are at it again" Ichigo complained.

"Ichigooooo, you're just sad that she has lost hers a year before you lost yours" his father was silenced with an elbow to the faces courtesy of Ichigo after a failed kick to his son.

"Shut up you old geriatric" he retorted.

SLAM, SLAM, SLAM,

"FUCK ME SHUT UP ALL READY you're giving me a head ache" Ichigo moaned while clutching his head.

"Been there done him and got his T-shirt" Rukia said pointing to Ichigo.

"Well what you know Ruki can make a sex joke" Ichigo said sweat dropping.

In Karin's room 

"Ah I'm hungry banging for 4 hours straight is hard. I wonder how they keep it up for 6, well do you want a sandwich" Toshiro asked tired from 'banging.'

"Yeah please ohm chocolate spread please" she said with puppy eyes.

"OK, be back soon" he kissed her forehead goodbye.

With Ichigo 

"That was lame, I suppose when you do that for a job, it isn't as thrilling to watch as a movie" Renji said disappointed.

"Oh, well… oh hey captain I see you decided to come to the world of the living for once today" Rangiku said happily.

"Rangiku first when we get back the soul society you're doing my paperwork for that lame joke and second I've been here for 5 hours and I'm just here for a sandwich. And man Ichigo how do you keep going 6 hours straight without dropping" Toshiro said really dropping Ichigo in the shit.

"What do you mean 'how do you keep going 6 hours straight without dropping' Captain Hitsugaya" Rukia said confused. "Well when you and 'Ichi' go at it you go at it for 6 hours exactly Karin timed you and you took six hours. Now were annoying Ichigo and you for revenge on when you go at it. Is that a good explanation for ya?" toshiro said smugly as Ichigo and Rukia blushed. "Eww" everyone but Rangiku said. "Go Rukia your better than me I'm so proud"

"Hehe thanks Rangiku. Ichigo your sister is so dead" Rukia choked while she was getting a death hug from Rangiku and her massive chest.

"Damn, Ichigo where's the chocolate spread" Toshiro shouted from the kitchen.

"Hehe are you gonna-" Renji started.

"No Renji he is not. You pervy retarded pineapple red head" Rukia interjected.

"Top shelf if you can reach" Ichigo said smugly.

"Damn it Ichigo you just had to rub it in, bastard. If you're not careful I'll bankai your ass into next soul society, hyorinmaru top shelf and get the jar" Toshiro retorted and ordered his zanpak-to (hyorinmaru) to reach the chocolate spread because he was too short to reach. The ice dragon rose up and took the jar.

SMASH

"Holy, shit!" Toshiro said taking the chocolate spread and a loaf of bread while legging it up stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL TOSHIRO"

"Wasn't me and its captain Hitsugaya STRAWBERRY"

"_**TOSHIRO"**_


End file.
